


Batman Should Have Taken the Night Off

by Trubie74



Category: DCU
Genre: Accidentally High, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trubie74/pseuds/Trubie74
Summary: Hal and Ollie are idiots. Bruce really did not sign up for this.





	Batman Should Have Taken the Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back and expand on this later.  
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to DC Comics.

“Lantern. You and Arrow missed tonight's league meeting. The information Aquaman had to share was vital for your mission tomorrow. Care to explain?”

 _“Yeah, uh, we’re gonna have to take a rain check on that.”_ he sounded out of breath.

Bruce’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

_“Well okay, he’s high as balls. Speaking of which, do you think you could do me a favor and call Arsenal? Arrow’s not listening to me.”_

“He’s high?”

_“Baddie of the week hit him in the face with a smoke bomb.”_

“It could be toxic-”

_“Yeah, yeah I already checked. It’s nothing dangerous, no worries. Oh sweet Jesus this is hilarious. Wanna hear?”_

“Lantern I-”

**_“OLE OLE, OLE OLE”_ **

“...that was him?”

_“Yup.”_

“He sounds far away.” Bruce mused, “What is he doing?”

 _“That’s cause he’s on the next roof. Honestly, I’m not really sure but it involves a lot of flexibility. I’m kinda impressed actu- Oh crap wait, hey, Ollie man, you’re not supposed to bend like th-... shit fuck. Dammit Spooky will you just get Roy up here? Oliver_ ** _stop,_** **_ohmygo-_** _”_

The line went dead.

Bruce frowned at his communicator for a moment before sighing. With a shake of his head he flicked through his contacts quickly, clicked an icon, and waited for the Titans to pick up. He should have listened to Clark and taken the night off when he’d had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Questions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading!  
> Stop by my [Tumblr](http://trubie74.tumblr.com/) and say hello!


End file.
